poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Retreating to Seaquestria
This is the scene how the Rainbow Forces retreating to Seaquestria and meets Queen Novo and Princess Skystar goes in Disharmony: Gods Among Us. (We cut to the planes and Celaeno's disguised ship) Princess Luna: We have to find someplace safe so they won't find us. Sunset Shimmer: But where? (Tino thought of something) Tino Tonitini: Head to the sea and go underwater. Rainbow Forces Soldier: Yes sir. Rainbow Dash: Where are we going? Tino Tonitini: I know where we can go, build a base, and get more help. But they're not going to like it. (The Rainbow Forces are now in Seaquestria) Ash Ketchum: The queen is not gonna be happy to see us. Pinkie Pie: Tell me about, we got banished because Twilight was trying to steal her pearl. Miles "Tails" Prower: What? She tried to steal the Queen's pearl? Tino Tonitini: I know. Sometimes, we've got to put the past behind us. Leonardo: He's right. She might give us a chance or probably kill us. Nighlock: '''Let's hope you're right. She especially doesn't like me or my team because of something Wade did once. (Then they arrived at Novo's throne) '''Queen Novo: Why are you all here!? Princess Skystar: Hi friends! Pinkie Pie: Hey Skystar! Queen Novo: Guards! (The seaponies guards surround the rainbow forces) Princess Luna: Please Queen Novo, do not banish them again just like you did to my friends when Twilight Sparkle tried to take your pearl away. Tino Tonitini: Your highness, I know we're not suppose to be here, but we got problems in the surface world. Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle has corruption over Equestria and- Queen Novo: I know. Nighlock: '''Then you know why we've come. '''Queen Novo: Yes I do. It's because Princess Celestia and Twilight has corrupted themselves by the corruption spell accidentally. Fluttershy: "Corruption spell?" Nighlock: '''A spell originally created by King Sombra himself. Long before I created the Nexus, it's energy had just been born. According to the legend, Sombra used the energy to create the Corruption Spell, hoping to use it on Celestia and Luna. It failed. '''Discord: '''Somehow, I managed to get a hand on it, and then before I was turned to stone for the first time, I used on Moon Butt. The question is, how did Sun Butt and Twilight get their hands on it? '''Superman: '''Going off of my theory from when this all started, maybe some part of Sombra survived and took it back from you. The spell was of his making, and therefore, he may have known that with it being in a very different language, Celestia and Twilight would mess it up. '''Nighlock: '''Exactly. '''Batman: In other words, they must have known that spell and accidentally cast that spell on themselves. Sonic the Hedghog: No time for excitement just yet. We need to build a hideout so they'll never find us again. (They all nod in agreement) Princess Luna: Please, Queen Novo. Give them a chance. Without you and your daughter, Equestria is done for. Queen Novo: My daughter and I will join you to take back Equestria. On 1 condensation, you might promise never steal my pearl again. Ash Ketchum: We promise. Knuckles: Okay, let's get going before the tyrants find us. Sonic the Hedgehog: So your telling me about her. Tino Tonitini: Oh, right. Twilight was trying to steal Queen Novo's pearl for no reason. She said it was to save Equestria from the Storm King. Amy Rose: Who's the Storm King? Princess Skystar: An evil creature with the power of the staff to make storms. Tino Tonitini: When she tried to steal the queen's pearl, I was beggining to realize that was just the beginning of her corruption. Ash Ketchum: She wanted us to distract her while she was doing it. Sunset Shimmer: She almost succeeded. Iago and Huey tried to stop her, but she won't listen. Amy Rose: That's awful, she shouldn't have done that. Tino Tonitini: I know. Zoe Drake: That was the most stupidest thing Twilight ever did! Tai Kamiya: I know. We should've done something to stop her from stealing the pearl like... lock her in the dungeon so she would stop being so greedy. (Everyone looks at Tai with their disappointment looks on him) Tai Kamiya: What? I thought it might be a good idea before the Queen might trust us a lot. Aquaman: Hey, I found someplace we can hide in. Follow me. (They follow Aquaman) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes